Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A traction battery pack of an electrified vehicle can include one or more battery arrays. Plates, such as end plates and side plates, are positioned about the battery cells of the arrays. Tensioning rods, or other bracing features, pull opposing plates together to compress the battery cells, which can expand over time. The plates are typically metal.